My first PPG Story
by Xtreme girl
Summary: PPG and RRB are married and have daughters.so this is my first story so be nice.Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

REDS

Blossom and Brick's daughter, Bethany Jojo. Fifteen years old. She has ruby red eyes like her father. She has her mother's smarts and her father's Temper. Bethany is older than her cousins by a few hours Brittany and Bianca. The most mature one too. At school she plays vollyball. She is a very good player. Her parents never missed a game.

BLUES

Boomer and Bubble's daughter Brittany Jojo. Also fiftenn years old. She has her father's moonlight blue eyes. She is more like her mother, drawing, shopping and accesserising(I think thats how you spell it.). She is not really much like her father. Brittany is the youngest of her cousins Bethany and Bianca. She is the most sensitive one too. She's on the swimming team at her school. She's the best swimmer on her team. Her parents never missed a game either.

GREENS

Buttercup and Butch's daughter Bianca Jojo. Fifteen too. Has her mother's temper and her father's attitude. She is a tough cookie. She has her father's dark green eyes. She is the second oldest of her cousins Bethany and Brittany. Bianca is a tomboy like her mother. At her school she's on the soccor team. The best player ever. Her parents never missed a game too.

Well i hope you like this Dialogue thingy.o.O


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bethany's POV

I can't beleve it's our first day back in high school. Ugghh summer went by to fast. Last year was a disaster because of my temper problems. I had to go to anger manejment classes. My damn teacher gave me a B on my essay about "Romeo and Juliet". I was mad, I thought that paper would be an A+. He said i had a few spelling errors. Thats bull shit. He could at least gave me an A-. I promised mom and dad that i had a good year this year and try to control my temper. Those anger managment classes are so annoying.

"Bethany are you ready yet? we gotta leave in 5 minutes." my mom yelled

"Coming mom!"

"Ready?"

"Yeah let's go"

I was wearing my red "Ed Hardy" shirt, blue skinny jeans and my black "Vans". I put my long hair in a high pony tale.

Meanwhile...

Brittany's POV.

Yayy! First day of school. I'm excited because I missed my friends sooo much! I'm just bummed because we have to work again and deal with teachers. This year I signed up for art again. It's like my only favorite class. This year we are Sophmores so we gotta do a lot more work. As long as i have my friends I wouldn't mind doing more work. Mom and I did a lot of shopping. One time i had to go shopping with Dad because mom had a meeting at work and he was no help at all. he ket saying "Nope to short!".."No it shows to much of your chest!" God he needs to loosing up sometimes!

"Brittany come on we gotta leave soon and your taking forever!" dad yelled from down stairs

"Few more minutes!" I yelled back

"Ok but you gotta hurry" he yelled back

I was wearing my blue tank up with my white hoodie, blue jeans and my black flip flops. I put my hair in one pony tale instead two pigtales like I usually do.

"Read now?" dad asked

"yeah"

Bianca's POV

Ughhh I don't wanna go school! It's boring and a waste of my time. Last year I hated my teachers. Sometimes I would cuss them out and I would always get detention and mom and dad would get pissed. I really didn't care. Summer went by fast. Those parties were awesome. Never missed one. Sometimes I would come home wasted or high. I went to my friend's party last night. I had sooo many drinks. We were celebrating our last day of summer. So I got a hangover right now and my head hurts really bad. I took an asprin and it's not really helping.

"Come on Bianca we don't wanna be late!" my mom yelled

"mom please don't yell my head hurts!"

"did you drink last night?"

"no.."

"Bianca you know I don't like liers..are you sure its just a regular headache?"

yes mom i'm sure"

"ok lets go before we're late"

I wore my green "Tapout" shirt, Black skinny jeans and red converse.

REDS

"Bethany I don't want to you back in anger management this year so please be good and keep your temper low." mom said

"Ok mom..I'll try my best for you and dad."

"Thanks hun" mom smiled

A few minutes later Blossom pulled up to the school

"Have a good day at school..love you" Blossom kissed her daughter on the forehead

"Love you too bye"

"bye"

BLUES

"Did mom gave you your lunch money last night?" Boomer asked

"yeah got it in my pocket"

"Ok well you have a great day of your first day back..I love you" Boomer gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek

"Love you too daddy"

"Mom's gonna pick you up after school"

"Ok bye"

"Oh wait you dropped something in your bag" holding up her Iphone

Oh thanks..ok gotta go love you

"Love you too bye"

GREENS

"So you sure you didn't drink?" Buttercup asked

"Yes mother i'm sure!" Bianca getting annoyed

"Really? because I found this in your room this morning while you were in the shower" holding up a small silver container with a little bit of vodka left.

"Ohh that old thing?..yeahh I'm holding it on for a friend" Biana nervously said

"Then why does it have have "BJ" on it"

"Umm it stand for..ummm "Bobby Joe"

"Uh huhh sure..we'll talk about this later when you get home"

"Ok ok can i get out now?"

"Yeah be good now love you"

"love you too mommy dearest bye"

"bye"

Soon after the three got out of their parent's car they came up to each other

"Heyy guys so how was your summer" Bethany asked

"It was good" Brittany replied

"Alright I guess" Bianca said

"Yeahh mine was good to...so Brittany your nervous about Sophmore year?"

"Alittle"

"Ohh what about you Bianca?"

"Not really"

"What about you Bethany?"

"Alittle..I promised my parents I would control my temper this year since it might not be easy because most kids here are douche bags and teachers are just plain stupid"

"Don't worry we'll help you and If someone gives you a hard time, tell me and I'll straighting them out" Bianca Crackling her knuckles

"Yeah we have your back"

"Thanks girls I really appreciate it"

"That's what cousins are for"

The three girls walked into the school building and saw a list of names and there home room

"Ughh I have Mr. Rollins for history again this year..great..just great" Bethany complained

"Yes I have Ms. Montgomary..she the greatest English teacher ever and reads the best poems"

"Great I have math with Mr. Gregorey, I heard he's a douche bag"

"Well good luck this year girls..see you guys at lunch"

"Ok bye"

"see ya"

"bye"

Well I hope you guys Liked it. I think I should've wrote well..This is My first story so I'm just a rookie lol. I could use use some ideas for the next chapter. So feel free to to review or privite message. I would love to hear your ideas. Thanks love you you guys. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Brittany's POV

I was looking for Ms. Montomary's homeroom. I guess she changed rooms this year. Her room is "107"

"Let's see..107, 107..."

"Hey beautiful!" It was my counterpart Brian. He had Blonde hair and Navy Blue eyes. He was wearing Blue shirt, Blue jeans and Black Nikes

Ughh speaking of the devil !

"What room your lookin for sweet cheeks?"

"If you really must know I'm looking for Ms. Montgomory rm 107." I replied annoyed.

"Sweet we have the same home room together!"

"Ohh lucky me.."

"Last door in that hall way to the right."

"gee thanks.." Sarcassticly I said

"Anything for my sweet cheeks" He said smirking

"Don't call me sweet cheeks."

"Whatever you say love"

"Don't call me that either"

"Ok babe"

"Your being a smartass."

"That's what I'm good at..Darling." he smirked again

"ughhh"

" How about we hang out after school..we'll take my car."

"Can't my mom is picking me up and we're gonna go out and do erronds."

"Ok how about tonight?"

"No I'm good"

"Oh C'mon why not?"

"Because hanging out with my counterpart, my enemy..don't you think that would be odd?"

"Well technaclly we're not enemies anymore. We stopped fighting When we were ten..Son cmon Brittany please? one date thats all ask for"

"No !..I don't wanna go anyway."

"I'm gonna keep bothering you til you say yes."

"I'll still say no"

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure."

The two blues walked into the classroom

"Ok students take your seats" Ms. Montgomary yelled

"Let's take attendence shall we?"

Meanwhile...

Bianca's POV

Soon as I walked in to Mr. Gregorey's classroom. My head is feeling better a little. But still hurts.I fell asleep as soon as i sat in my desk.

"Heyy Sleeping Beauty wake up!" My counterpart Blake yelled he was wearing Black shirt with green words saying " The Party starts when I come" , Blue jeans and green convers

"Damn Blake right in my fuckin ear!" I yelled Back

"Well someone's bitchy this morning"

"Fuck off I have a headache from that party last night."

"I only had a few beers..you shouldv'e been smat like me instead of drinking them 12 packs"

"Ohh yahh your the smart one who had sex with a bunch a girls last night probably without protection."

"Don't worry I brought condoms last night..I got one left..How about a quickie in the janators closet?" he teased

"No thanks I'm good."

"Your right to risky..how about tonight in my place?" he smirked

"No!"

"Ok your place then?"

"No Blake"

"Ok janator's closet then?"

"Your really starting to piss me off in case you didn't know."

"I'm doing it on purpose..your hot when your mad." he winked at me

"Go away Blake before I kick your sorry ass!" I was getting mad

"Ok ok talk to you later babe."

"I really hate it when you call me babe."

"good" He sat at the other side of the class and socialized with his friends.

Bethany's POV

I walked in to my homeroom and I saw Mr. Rollins giving me a dirty look.

"Ahh Ms. Bethany Jojo It's good to have you again this year" he said

"Ohh It's great to be here" I sarcasticly said

"Hmmm..I hope we have a good year this year Ms. Jojo"

"I hope so too"

"Well take a seat Ms. Jojo."

"Yes sir."

I sat in the back of the annoying Counter part Brock sat next to me.

"Hello red" he was wearing a red "DC" shirt , Black jeans and white and gray "DC" shoes

" I really hate it when you call me red"

"I know red but I just love calling you to make you mad." he smirked

"Trust me you don't wanna get me mad."

"I'm scared of your little Temper Problems."

"Well you should be"

"Well I'm not."

"Look , I'm trying to be good this year and It's bad enough that I have Mr. Rollins and I don't need to hear it from you !" I was getting angry

" Ok ok chill out! God!"

"Good."

"I'll would like to help you out"

"You wanna help me out?'

"yeah"

"Well you can help be leavin me alone."

"That I can't do"

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I said so"

"That's not really a good reason."

"It is to me."

"Whatever Just leave me alone I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"If you say so..Red!"

God what a Jackass

Hours later...

It was lunch period and the girls meet each other at a table with thier friends.

"So how's your girls day going so far?" Their friend Allissa asked

"Ok I guess" Bethany said

"Fine" Bianca said

"good" Brittany said

"thats good"

"What about yours ?" asked Bethany

"Good..execpt for the teachers Lecturing about the school's rules that we already know"

"Which we never follow" theyr other friend Samantha all laughed

"Brian keeps bugging me about going out with him tonight and he won't take no for an answer."

"He better or he gonna be cruisin for a bruisin!"

"Thanks Bianca I'll take care of this situation on my own"

"Ok let me know if you need me"

"Ok i will"

After lunch they were on their way back to class..

"Hey anyone want some gum?" Bethany asked

"sure"

"yes plz"

"yeah"

"yep"

"I wanna a piece" Brocked asked

"Don't have any for you."

Suddenly Brock wrapped his arms around the waist tightly so she wouldn't escape and kissed her. It lasted for a couple of seconds.

"Thanks for the "

Bethany got angry and slapped across the lunch room. His body was flat on the wall that made a bunch of cracks.

"Told you not to get me mad." she whispered

"I'm still not afraid" Then she punched her in the stomach that send her up to the roof.

"Hey bub why don't leave my cousin alone?" Bianca Punched him in the eye

"Wait Bianca I don't want you to get in trouble because of me!"

"I don't care I got your back no matter what." They were both fighting , kicking and puching.

"STOPP! STOP IT THIS MINUTE YOU THREE!" It was the principle.

Uhh ohhh someone's in trouble. xD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Bethany, Bianca and Brock to my office now!" Principle williams yelled

"Yes ma'm." they all said

The three walked into the office looking mad and depressed

"Why don't you three go to the nurse's office to get bandaged up while call you your parents."

"This is all your fault!..If it wasn't for you kissing me none of us wouldn't be in this my mom is gonna be mad that i wasn't controlling my temper and I'm gonna be grounded til I'm eighteen!" Bethany yelled at Brock

"Bethany calm down we'll tell principal everything that shouldn't be that much in 'll probably have detention for a few days no big deal." Bianca said trying to calm her down

"Detention?"

"Oh boy.."

" I would rather skip school..do you know what that can do to my permenent record..I would never be able to get in to a good college."

" Bethany jojo?"

Yes ma'm?"

"Your father is on the phone."

"Good luck" Bianca whispered

Bethany walked into the office and grabbed the phone

"Hello?"

"Well he wanted a piece of gum and i said no so he kissed me and he got my gum."

"Then I slapped him across the lunchroom and Bianca jumped in we just started fighting."

"ok"

"ok"

"bye"

she hung up the phone

"He said he's on his way here."

"Ok just wait outside with others and tell Brock to come in here."

"Yes ma'm" She stepped outside and sat next to Bianca

"Hey Brock she wants you in her office"

"Ok"

"Brock what's your last name?"

"Johnston."

Ms. Willaims was on her computer to look for Brock's number.

"Strange..I don't see your number..is is their a parent or legal guardian live with you?"

"No ma'm it's just me and my brothers..my ummm guardian doesn't live with us..he's out of town somewhere."

"Hmmm..does he have a number I can reach?"

"Nope."

"Well if you see your guardian next time tell him that I would to speak with him on the phone."

"Yes ma'm I sure will." Sarcasm

"Alright I guess we're done in Bianca If you please?"

"Sure." He stepped outside of the office

"Hey she wants you next."

"Ok"

She steps into the Office

"I have your mother on the phone."

"Ohh Godd.."

"I want you to talk to her"

"Ok"

Bianca took the phone from Ms. Willaims

"Helloo"

"Cuz I tolder I have her back no matter what!"

"Well excuse me for trying to be a good cousin"

"I'm not giving you an attitude."

"Ok whatever"

"k bye"

"UGHH I hope your happy..I'm grounded for another month." She said to the principle

"Very..My goodness your like your mother."

"What's that supposed to mean..That she was a bad student here?"

"Well I wouldn't said bad..she was..welll..wild."

"Well Let me tell you right now that she is a really good person..ok sure she was bad in high school but that's her so you better back off about my mom!"

"Don't talk to me like that young lady!"

"Then don't insult my mom!"

"I'm insulting no one."

"Yeah ok."

Meanwhile...

Brick came to the school and saw her daughter waiting outside the office with Brock.

"God I knew this would happen." he said

"Dad please don't send me back to anger management classes."

" We'll talk about it later..Hey kid are you Brock?"

"Umm yeah why."

"Dad please no.."

"It's Beth I'm gonna hurt him..yet." He looked angry

"Oooh I'm so scared."

"Brock.." begging him to stop

Brick grabbed him by the shirt

"Look kid don't get smart with me!..and how fuckin dare you kissin her when she didn't wanted to be kissed..now you'r lucky that we're in school grounds If we wasn't I wouldve kicked your sorry ass." Brick hates it when someone messes with his little girl

"Dadd stopp your making a scene!"

"I don't care."

"Just let him go!"

"Fine." he dropped him like a rag doll

Just now Ms. Willaims and Bianca came out from the office.

"Ahhh thank you for showing up..Please come in and we will discuss the situation."

"Hey uncle Brick" siad Bianca

"Hey Kiddo."

Brick and Bethany enterd the Office

"Mr. Jojo I would hate to punish your daughter she is a very on the first rules are rules."

"She is I would hate seeing her being suspended."

"But I'll tell you what instead of suspension I'll give her detention for a week and do this package." She gave Bethany the thick Packet of a week worth of school work,

"Fair enough for me"

" I am going to have to ask you to take her home and can't come back on campus for the rest of the day."

"Ok..Is there anymore openings for anger managment?"

"Noo dad please I'll be good I promise."

"I know but I think you should have it again this year.

"I'm sorry there's no more openings."

"Thank God!"

"But theyr's a public one for all ages" Handing him a form

"Hmmm we might just go there."

"Well I guess we're done here..It was nice meeting you ."

"Thanks you too."

Both exit the office.

"Ok go get your stuff I'll be waiting in the car."

"Ok."

Suddenly Bethany bumped into Brittany

"Heyy Beth how it went."

"Not so good I got detention for a week and got this packet.I was lucky that I didn't get suspended. She said I gotta go home too."

"That Suck's..I'm sorry for what happened."

"It's ok..well i better get going my dads waiting for me outside."

"Ok c ya"

"Bye..I'll txt you."

"Ok."

Bethany went outside and got in the car and drove off

" Mom is not going to be happy."

"I know..I feel bad.I promised her I would keep my temper low."

"I'm sure she'll know I have that problem too 's not easy."

"I know."

"I know that you hate those classes but I do it cuz I love you and I don't wanna see you in more trouble.I might Have to go with you this time so your not the only one."

"yeah I really do but they help..sometimes."

"Hey I could really go for a sundae right now..want one?"

"Oh God yes please."

"With nice hot fudge on it."

"Ohh Stop it my mouth is drooling."

"With nuts on it."

"Shut up!" They both were laughing.

Well guess thats it for now..Tell me what you think.(:


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While the reds head our for ice cream,the greens were still at the office and later on got home. Buttercup was Furious.

"Sit down we need to talk..Butch come in here!" she yelled from the kitchen

"What's wrong?" he asked while eating a slice of chocolate cake

"Put the cake down we need to talk."

"Ohh no what I do now?"

"Nothing It's about Bianca Now?"

"Why is she home early?"

"Well, Tell your father why?"

"Cuz mom missed me to much." She teased

"Bianca.."

"Ok ok I've got involved witha fight."

"Who'd you fight?" Butch asked

"Brock..Bethany was fighting cuz he kissed her unespectedly, so I got mad at him for doing that so I jumped in."

"Who won?"

"Butchh!"

"Ohh that's bad shame on you..."

"And I have detention for a week and the principle gave this work packet."

"And tell him about Last night."

"I rather not.."

"Fine I'll tell him...I found this in her room this morning on the middle of the floor." Handing him holding the small container.

"What's in it?"

"Vodka." she replied

"How did yu get the vodka."

"Somewheree.." She knew he would be mad if it came from his drinking cabnet.

"Bianca tell me.."

"Your..ummm drinking cabnet." nervoulsy replied

" What the hell? How'd you get in there I put a lock on it."

"I used my laser eyes to make a hole,then I just grabbed the vodka."

"That's It your grounded forever!" He was pissed

"Butchh Calm down.." Buttercup said

"Calm down?..Our daughter's an Alcholic!"

"No I'm not I can quit anytime!" Bianca yelled

"Really?..Then Prove it!"

"Ok fine..a week without bucks. Bet? she held out a crispy 10 dollar bill

"Ok that 10 dollars is mine."

"Butch!"

"What?"

"Where not betting on anything..now then, Your Grounded for a weeks from drinking and two weeks from that go to your room and start working on that packet."

"Finee." Bianca went up the stiars to her and slammed it loudly

Meanwhile...

School was over and Brittany got out of was following her

"Cmon Pleasseee pleassee pleaasee?"

"For the millionth time no!"

"Ok fine then.I'll keep bothering you the next day..then the day after that, then the day after that..."

"Ok!..ok fine..one date that's it."

"excellent I'll pick you up a 8.I knew you couldn't say no to me."He smirked

"Ok whatever." Then she saw Bubbles pulling up at the school..."I gotta go." Then she walked to her mother's car.

"Ok see you tonight beautiful!" he shouted Brittany was was blushing.

"Hey hun how was school?" Bubbles asked sweetly.

"It was good exept for what happened with Bethany and Bianca."

"Ohh I heard. Your aunt called me about that and boy was she mad."

"I bet she was."

"Yeah we all know Buttercup."

"Hey mom, Is it ok if I go out tonight with a friend of mine?"

"You have a date?" asked excitely(happily)

"What? no It's just one of my friends.

"Well as long as your homework is done I don't see why not."

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome."

"Oh I don't have any homework."

"Oh ok."

Bubbles pulled up to the mall to do pick up some does fashion designing for a living.

"Sorry sweetie I have to pick up some designes for next week."

"It's ok."

While Bubbles was getting the designes, Brittany was looking at the clothes that Bubbles designed

"Wow that's so pretty!" she got excited. She saw this cute dress. The top of it was black. The skirt was blue and black plaid.

"You like it?" Bubbles asked behind Brittany

"I love it!..It's so pretty."

"Yeah it is..would you wear it?"

"Definitly."

"Really?" She showed her the dress that she made from behind her was excited

"Ohh mom thank you!" she hugged her mom tightly

"your welcome. You can wear it for your date tonight."

"It's not a date."

"Mmmhmm sure." she teased

"Mommm.."

"Ok ok."

meanwhile...

"Bethany's POV

So dad and I went to dairy queen for ice cream. I'm kinda glad I left school then again I'm not because I never got to see my other classes. But oh well. I got a vanilla blizzard with M&Ms in it. Dad got the with Oreos in it.

"Should we get one for mom?" Brick asked

"Yeahh we should..What's her favorite?"

"Chocolate snickers blizzard."

"I don't think she mention this to your mom about today."

"Why?"

"Cuz Your a good kid Beth, I would hate to seeing grounded for a while, I would talk into your mom and letting this you know how she is. All you have is some anger issues. But I will talk about to her about getting those classes."

"Wow Dad, are you sure we shouldn't mention it?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem kiddo."

Both were walking to the parking lot.

"Can I drive?" she asked

"In My mercedes? Hell no!"

"Why? I'm a good and safe driver."

"Ohh sure you are..remember what happened last time?"

***FLASHBACK***

"SLOW DOWN!" Brick yelled

"I am!" Bethany yelled back

"NO YOUR GOING TO FAST!,TRYING TO KILL US?"

"I can't concentrate with all your yelling!"

They both almost crashed into a pole. Brick's car had a dent on the front."

"Bethany Claire Jojo your in so much trouble!"

"If you didn't yell so much I wouldv'e concentrate better and not crash into a damn pole.!"

"I was not yelling!"

"yes you were!"

"Your grounded til your eighteen!..my God this dent is huge..This is so comming out of your allowence!"

"Whatever but It was still your fault.."

"You were the one who was driving!"

"You were the one who was yelling!"

" I told you I wasn't yelling!"

"You are now!"

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"So..that was a long time ago."

"It was only a month ago..Yeah that's a long time."

"Cmon please let me drive..I've been practicing."

"How were you practicing?"

"I was practicing with mom,she said I was good. Last time I knew I was bad because You kept yelling and she was calm."

"I told you I wasn't yelling.."

"SLOW DOWN YOUR TRYING TO KILL US!...so your telling me that's not yelling?" she teased

"Shutup.."

"I'm right and you know it."

"Ok I admit it..I probably yelled a few times"

"Pshh a few times?"

"Shutup who asked you?"

We were driving home with mom's ice like It's about to melt.

"I think she's still at work." I said

"Yeah I should call and tell that I'm picking you up."

He dialed her cell phone number on his iphone.

"Heyy I'm gonna pick up Buffy."

"Why..because ummm I missed her to much and I wanted to pick her up so she can tell me about her first day."

"Ok I love you babe see you at home, ok bye."

"Did she by it?" I asked

"Yeahh she did."

"Thanks again dad for letting this slide."

"Sure thing kiddo."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bianca's POV

Ughh Grounded for a month..but oh well I'll get over it. I changed my clothes into something more comfortable. I wore a black tang top and Batman Pajamas shorts. Then I put my hair up in a small pony tail. I heard a knock on my great. It was Blake

"Awwhh why the long face babe?"

"Stop calling me babe!"

"Ok baby."

"Don't call me that either."

"Sexy?"

""I'm not in the mood right now Blake."

"Why not?"

"My mom ground me for a month."

"For what?"

"I got involved in a fight."

"Ohh sucks for you because Dylan is having a party tonight."

"Are you serious?" I was excited cuz Dylan never had a party in a while and he throws the best party ever!

"Yeahh..to bad lil Bianca can't go.." he teased

"Oh I'm going to that party!"

"Noo lil Bianca is gonna stay here and do what she's told." he teased again

"Ohh that's some bullshit right there...but anyway why are you here?"

"What?.I can't visit my favorite counterpart?"

"No you can't!"

He collapsed on my bed like making himself feel right at home. He was getting a good look at my room.

"Hmmm.."

"What?" I asked

"This is a good place to sleep here after the party." he winked

"Excuse me? who said your sleeping here tonight?"

"Well I did my dear..I don't wanna go home tonight..trust me I'm a lot of fun". Then he got up and pulled my body in my bed. "You won't regret it." he whispered in my ear.

"What about your whores?"

"What about em?..I bet you do it better." His finger running through my chest.

"Bianca is someone in there?" Butch knocked on the door

"No dad!..you gotta getta outta here." I whispered

"Awwhh funs over,Well see you tonight bebe."

"Are sure no ones in there?"

"Yess I'm just watching TV.

"Then why did I heard you saying "You gotta get out of here." ?"

"I was talking to the TV." I finally opened the door

"Who was in here?" he asked me

"I told you no one is in here but me."

He was searching everywhere, In the closet,under the bed,under the blanket behind my TV etc...

"I know there was a guy in here and I will found out who it is and I'm gonna tear his ass up!" he wasn't so serious much about fights or getting detention. The only thing he takes seriously is alcholhol and guys around me.

God that was close..

Meanwhile...

Brittany's POV

I was helping mom in the kitchen making dinner. We were making pasta and Salad.

"Hey mom where's the salad dressing?"

"Top cabnet on the left."

"Ohh I forgot..Did you get that form for your swimming team?" Mom asked

"Yeah I did..but i don't now if I wanna do it again this year though."

"Oh why not?"

"It's kinda boring doing it again..I'm thinking about doing drama."

"Ohh I love Drama..I used t have it to In High school,I loved that class!"

"Was it fun?" I asked

"Of course we were singing,Practicing acting,Plays and Public speaking."

"Woww..that sounds fun, Can I join this year?"

"Sure why not? Just get me the form and I'll sign you up."

"Ok thanks mom."

"your welcome hun."

"So is the pasta ready yet?"

"In a little while" Bubbles looked at her watch

"Your father should be home in a minute."

"Ok."

A few momemts later Boomer's car came up in the drive way

Boomer came into the door and gave his wife a daughter a kiss.

"So how was everyone's day?" Boomer asked

"Great"

"fine"

"How was yours" I asked

"It was good..So what's for dinner?"

"Salad and Pasta." My mom answered

I looked at the clock in the living room. It was 6:45. I got an hour and 15 minutes left til my date with Brian. So we were at the table, talking about each other's day and what's new usually. After dinner was over I looked at the clock and It was 7:15. Forty five minutes left til my date. I better get ready. So I put my makeup on, wore the dress that mom made I'm so in love with this dress. I wore my black flatts and I put my hair down instead of pigtails or a ponytail. I also wore my heart shaped locket with a picture of me when I was a baby on the first heart frame thingy. The other of mom and dad's wedding. I saw Brian's car pulled up the driveway and honked twice. I hurried down stairs and went out the door til dad saw me.

"Woahh woahh,where you going?" Boomer asked

"I'm going out with a friend tonight." I nervously replied.

"With a friend huh? can I meet this 'friend'"? he asked

"Maybe another time I really gotta go now Love you bye." I kissed him on the cheek and left quickly.

"Hello beautiful..what took ya so long?" he asked

"Umm couldn't decide what to wear." I lied

"Ohh wanna look good for me huh?" he smirked

"Can we just get this over with please?"

"Ok we'll go, by the way, you look beautiful". he smiled

I smiled back and blushed a little

Meanwhile...

Bethany's POV

After dinner I went upstairs and took a shower. Then I texted people with my iphone.I got a new txt from..Brock?

BROCK-hey

BETH-wat do yu want?

BROCK- i jus wanted to say m sry for wat happened today i was being a dick

BETH- w/e

BROCK- ill make it up to you I promise

BETH- oh rlly how?

BROCK-open your window

Awwhh theyr starting to have feelings for each other33 xD...ooohh I wonder what brock did to make Bethany feel better..guess we'll found out soon.:D sry its a lil short btw


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

REDS...

txt messaging

BROCK- I jus wanted to day m sry for wat happened today i was being a dick

BETH- w/e

BROCK- ill make it up to you i promise

BETH- oh rlly how

BROCK-open your window

Beth saw him outside with a red rose in his hand

"Here." he said

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"Nope..hmmm..I guess you could go like that." he said looking at her night was wearing a white tang top and red pajamas bottoms.

"Go like that..where are we going?" she asked while puting on her shoes

"You'll see.." he carried her bridal style down to the front yard

"Umm I couldv'e walked to the front door."

"nahh it's ok. I didn't want you to get caught while sneaking out."

"Ohh"

Brock turned on his motorcycle and got out a couple of helmets. One was red and and one pink.

"Hop on." he said handing her the pink helmet. She got on and they went Off.

BLUES...

Brittany and Brian were at the carnival and they were on the ferris wheel

"This is like my most favorite ride ever."

"Yeahh I like this ride too." she smiled

"So enjoying our date beautiful?." he asked

"Yeah..I guess its not really as bad as I imagined."

"Let's go over to the ring toss."

"Ok."

"3 rings please." Brian asked

"Here you go sir."

He got all 3 rings

"Good job sir..pick anything on the top shelf." He saw her looking at the stuffed bunnies

"Stuff bunny please."

"Here you go sir." Brittany was surprised that Brian won her a bunny

"Thank's" she smiled

"Anything for you beautiful..Wanna get some cotton candy?"

"Sure"

GREENS...

"Ok good mom and dad love you!" then she closed the door with her bathrobe on. She heard another knock on her window.

"I thought I gonna meet you at the party." she said

"Yeahh but I missed you too much though." Blake smirked

"Yeahh suree anyway you ready?"

"Your gonna go like that?"

Bianca took off her robe where she hid her outfit. She had on a Lime green dress with a black designer leather jacket and Black high heels. For jewerly she had a skull necklace,Silver spike bracelet on her lef wrist.

"Like what you see?" she winked

"Ohhh yess.." he couldn't stop drooling.

"Blake!" he snapped out of it

"Oh right the party..lets go."

"I can't wait to tap that tonight!"

"Yeahh in your dreams.."

RRBS...

The boys were at the bar drinking a beer or would always meet about there a few days a week. That's how they pretty much bond.

"Thank God that asshole is retired!" Brick said about their work in the same company.

"It wouldv'e been better If he was dead." Butch said while drinking his beer

"I wonder who's gonna take his place." Boomer questioned

"We're gonna find out tomorrow." Brick said

"Yeahh he would have to choose me!" Butch said

"Butch,all you do is sleep and and you barely do any work."

"Sounds like Brick is a Bosses pet!" Butch and Boomer laughed

"Shutup Butch At least I'm do what as I told..even though he's a douche bag..but guess what? I take it like a man unlike you!"

"Ohhh he told you!" Boomer said

"Ohh Brick you don't know how much I wanna beat the hell out of you right now..."

PPGS...

"So how was everyone's day?" Blossom asked

"It was good til a got a phone call from school that was fighting" she sighed

"Really on the first day?"

"Yepp"

"Well that sucks.."

"Yeah..what about yours Bubbles?

"It was great." she replied .."and you."

"Ok I guess."

"Brittany was to to try out for drama." Bubbles said cheerfuly

"Ohh that's great Bubbles,I'm proud of her."

"Me too."

"Buttercup Is Bianca still doing soccer?"

"Yeah probably..Beth still in vollyball?"

"Probably If she still wants to."

"Girls..Iv'e been thinking"..Bubbles sais.."I kinda want another Baby.."

"What!..Bubbles are you serious?" Buttercup asked

"Yes?"

"Why do you want another baby?" Blossom asked

"Well Brittany Is growing up to fast. She'll be leaving in a few years for college. It's been going by to fast.."

"Bubbles It kills us seeing our girls grow up too..but trust me, you don't wanna go through twelve hours of labour, waking up every hour at night and change diapers again."

"Yeahh we've done our job doing all that baby stuff." Buttercup

"Yeah but somehow I enjoyed doin all that Baby Stuff."

"I think someone had to much wine." They all laughed

REDS AGAIN

Brock's POV

I wasn't kidding. I did felt bad about today. I don't know why though. Maybe I started to delvelp feelings for her. She's pretty, smart and tough. I hope She likes that surprise I'm taking her.

"We're almost there." I said

"Ok."

a few moments later we pulled up to this beautiful valley with fire flies and we could see the full moon.

"Woww..It's beatiuful.." she whispered

"Yeahh..wanna catch some fireflies." I asked handing her a jar

"Sure."

"I bet I'll get more than you." I challenged

"Really,wanna bet?" she smirked

"yepp" We both started catching fireflies

"I got 13!" I yelled

"I have 17."

"No fair!"

BLUES AGAIN

Brian's POV

I'm so glad that she went with me.I'm glad she's having a good time too. I've never felt this way before. I love calling her beautiful cuz she is beautiful. I'm starting to fall in love with her. I hope one day she feels the same way about me.

"Hey do you wanna get a soda and go to the park?" I asked

"Sure." she replied

Then we grabbed a couple of sodas and head out

a few minutes later we were there.

"Let's get on the swings."

"Ok."

"I had fun tonight." she smiled

"Me too." I smiled back while swinging her on the swing. She was holding her arms tightly

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine I'm just a little chilly."

I took off my jacket and put it on her shoulders

"thanks."

"Anything for you beautiful."

GREENS AGAIN

Blake's POV

We were at Dylan's house dancing with some girls. They were hot. But not hot as Bianca. I love the outsit she's wearing. It really suites her personality. I saw her dancing with a few guys. One of them got his arms around her waist about to makeup out with her. She wanted him to stop but he didn't. I got pissed off .

"Heyy bro fuck off!" I knew he was drunk.

"Why don't you make me!" he was really asking for it. I punched him in his stomach sending him on the roof.

"Thanks" she said

"No problem, I won't let nobody mess with my babe." I winked

"I'm not your babe.."

"Ok my baby then." I love pissing her off

"Shutupp"

"Wanna take shots?" I asked

"I could never say no on that." she smirked

"How about I make this a little more interseting."

"Keep talking.."

"Whoever drinks the most shots get 10 bucks..deal?"

"deal."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

REDS

Bethany's POV

This valley is amazing, i'm glad Brock brought me here. I'm even surprised he brought me here. Why is he nice to me? I hope this whole 'making it up to me' thing Is not a trick. I don't wanna say anything right now cuz I might spoil the fun. Or maybe deep down inside, he's not really such a bad guy. But I don't know, guess we'll find out.

"Wanna take a walk around the valley?" Brock asked

"Ok."

So we took a walk. A few minutes later we saw a lake that reflected the moon. Then I asked him If we can stop here and skips stones and just look at the moon.

"This Is my favorite spot." he said

"Youv'e been here before?" I asked

"Only once, It's been a long time though, I was flying around the city taking my mind off of some things,then I saw this place near the woods, so I took a closer look, saw a bunch of different kinds of flowers, and saw a lake, I was thinking this is a nice place to bring a girl here one day and take her there..your the first girl that I took you here."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why me though?"

"Told you, I wanted to make it up to you."

"Yeah you shouldv'e took someone else instead of me."

"Why?"

"Cuz we're enemies and pratically hate each other."

"Well that can change."

"What do you mean?"

"We can stop being enemies and not hate each other,maybe try to get to know each other better."

"That sounds nice,but I don't know how my cousins would react about-"

"They don't have to know." he cut off

"I still don't know.."

"Cmo'n Beth you don't know If you wanna end the fighting and hating each other?"

"No cuz I don't know if you mean it or your just tricking me!"

"I mean It,I really do.."

"Prove It then."

"I did!..I took you to this beautiful valley and you were the first girl I took you..What? you want more proof?"

"Yes I would Like more proof, Tell me or show me!"

"Ok I'll Show you!"

He grabbed my face and lift up my chin and kissed me. I kissed him back. minutes later I layed on the grass and Brock layed on top of was down to kissing my neck..I pushed him off before he went to far. But his Lips felt good on my neck.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing It's just that It's getting late and I think we should go now."

"Ummm ok I guess." I knew he was kinda upset. We went on his motorcycle and we drove off

BLUES

Brittany's POV

I had a great time at the carnival with Brian. He's really not so bad after all. It was really nice of him winning me this stuff bunny I always wanted for winning those games but I really suck at it. He's so sweet, kind and gentle. Any girl would be lucky to him as a boyfriend. I like it when he calls me Beautiful. I think I'm starting to have feelings for him, even though he can be annoying sometimes.

"I really had a great time with you tonight Beautiful." Brian said

"Me too, I wish the night would never end and don't have school the next day."

"Oh I would love that, also take you home whenever I want." he smirked

"Haha but If I get tired?"

"Then we'll just go to my place and crash on my bed,but I wouldn't do stuff to you If you didn't want me too."

"Thanks for appreciating that."

"Sure thing."

"Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could do this again sometimes?"

"Why sure Beautiful, I would love that." he winked

"I knew you couldn't say no to me." I teased

"How could I say no to you?"

"So how about Friday night we go to my place and watch a movie?"

"I don't know about your place.."

"Why?"

"You know with HIM and your brothers.."

"Ohh ok I understand, maybe your place?"

"Ok..but can you through the window In my room?..My parents would go crazy If I was dating my enemy."

"dating?"

"Umm I mean hanging out." I was blushing like crazy

"I kinda like dating better." he smiled

"me too." I smiled back

"So Friday night?" he asked

"Friday night."

"I'll bring in a movie."

"I'll make the popcorn."

"And don't forget candy."

"Haha ok I'll get some candy."

"Hey before we go I wanna taste of your other candy."

"But I didn't bring any candy-"

I was cut off by his he talking about my lips?..Anyway I kissed him back. His lips are soft and tender. His arms were around my waist and my hands were on his chest. The kiss only lasted about thirty seconds. I pulled away and put my head on his chest while his arms were still wrapped around me

"That kiss was amazing." I whispered

"It sure was." he said kissing my forehead.

GREENS

Bianca's POV

So me and Blake are doing shots right now. So far we are tied to 12. we drank tequella for shots. It's not really my favorite drink, but hey I'm game. I am so gonna win this. Something about him kinda makes me wanna makeout him. He's cool,hot,tough and daring. Thats what I really like in a guy. Wait? what what am I thinking? Is it possible that I'm falling for my enemy?

"You give up yet?" I asked

"Hell no I'm just getting started!" he replied

Ten more shots later..

"giving up yet?" I was so wasted

"No I-" he ran in the bathroom and threw up. Gross! "Ok heres your ten I give up.." he was holding up the money on his and I snatched It from him

"I knew you would lose."

"Yeah but I wanna rematch next time,This time for double or nothing!"

"Ok deal."

"Hey can you walk me upstairs?" he was to drunk to walk on his own

"and why would I?"

"Calm down I'm not gonna fuck you or anything like that, as much as I really want to..you won, the least you can do is to walk me up the stairs so I can rest In the bedroom."

"Ok fine.."

I was helping his drunk ass to walk up the stairs. He smells like sweat and Tequella. God he needs to put some axe or something!

"Ok which room?" I asked looking at three doors.

"I forgot."

"Try to remember!"

"I'm to drunk to remember don't yell at me woman!"

"Ok I'll just pick one." I guess this is the right one.

"Is this It?"

"Yeah." I took him to the bed and layed him down

"Wait?"

"What do you want?"

"Tell me a bedtime story?"

"Are you serious?"

"Pleaaasssssseeee?" he begged

"Alright fine."

"Wait I wanna get comfortable." he put his head on my lap. I was blushing a little

"Ok once upon a time, there was a boy and girl-"

"Named Blake and Bianca!" he interupted

"Ok fine and they were at a house partying then had tequella shots and the girl won,she was so happy and the boy was so sad...The End!

"Awwwhh thats It?"

"Yepp"

"You couldve at least brought it to a happy ending.."

"Ohh well..well good luck on your hangover tomorrow!"

"Waiiitttt!"

"What now!"

"Come here I gotta tell you something."

"Tell me what?

"Just come here.." I wonder what he wanted. So I came next to him

"Closer."

"Ok."

He grabbed my face and out of no where he kissed me. Wow, he's not really a bad kisser. His breath smelled like tequella. But I didn't care. I layed on top of his body cuz my feet were killing me with these heels standing up. He was softly stroking my hair. We were kissing for a good few minutes til he started to fall asleep. I was getting a little tired to so I went home.

"Sweet dreams Blake." I whispered


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Bethany's POV

That kiss earlier, I kinda wished It didn't end. I had to stop cuz he wouldv'e went to far. God knows what would happen If mom and dad found a hickie on my neck. I would probably be grounded til forever and never leave the house again, well execpt for school. But theres just something about him I really I don't know what It is though. Now I'm wondering since were literally 'madeout', If we are now a couple or not?, I hope he doesn't think that cuz I don't really wanna date him..or do I?

"K we're here." he said pulling up at my house

"Thanks for the ride." I replied

"No problem."

"Hey Brock can I ask you something?"

"Depends..what Is it?"

"Are we dating since that kiss?"

"No."

"Oh.." I was a little dissapointed

"Do you want to?"

"What?,are you crazy!"

"Beth I know you want to I can tell, your just afraid how your parents and your cousins react."

"Maybe.."

"Like I said no one would know,We'll keep our love a little secret."

"Love?"

"I mean umm ralationship." he was blushing a little bit.."Look, I really like you, your smart,funny,pretty,tough and your a hot head sometimes but thats what I really like about you."

"Awwhh Brock, I like you too, but I don't know If it can work out."

"We'll make it work Beth?"

"Ok, I guess I can give this relationship a chance, no tricks right?"

"Right no tricks..so yes?"

"Yes.."

"YESSS!" I chuckled a little cuz he said it funny. Then he picked me up flew and swirled me around.

"Yess she said yess!"

"Yes I did say yes." Right after swirling me he kissed me again.

"Good night,boyfriend." I winked. Can't beleve I called him boyfriend.

"Goodnight girlfriend."

I walked through the door and closed it and sighed happily.I saw dad on the couch sleeping with the T.V. on. So I turned off the T.V. and gave him the blanket from the couch and kissed him on the cheek and went up the stairs collapes on my bed grabbed my iphonr, and saw that I have two text messeges. They were from Bianca and we three way txted.

**Britt- heyy ^^**

**Bianca- Holaa**

**Beth- hey, wats up guys? :)**

**Bianca Nm jus got back from a party**

**Britt-jus got home..wbu Beth?**

**Beth- nm same ole same ole..Got home from where Britt?**

**Britt-the carnival with a friend?**

**Beth- what friend?**

**Bianca-OOoohh some1s got a Bf! xD**

**Britt-WHAT! no i dont! It was just a friend..**

**Bianca-Suree it was.. O.o**

**Britt-was not..**

**Bianca- was too :-p**

**Beth-Ohh stop bianca xD..Yu dont have to tell me his name if you dont want to,tell me wats he like :))**

**Britt-Well he's smart, handsome,kind, gentle,sweet etc333**

**Beth- awhhh33**

**Britt-yeah we're going to hang out again Saturday nite33 :D**

**Beth-that's kool**

**Bianca- I knew he was ur bf xD**

**Britt-he's not.-.-but anyway wernt yu supposed to grounded intead of going to that party?**

**Bianca-Yeahh but this was Dylans party,I couldnt miss it he has the best parties everr!**

**Beth-OOhh I miss his parties too,do yu know when he's having another 1?**

**Bianca-Friday nite xD**

**Beth-Omg I have to be there! xD**

**Britt-me too:)**

**Beth-Well m getting tired so ill ttyl guys l8r tmm love yu guys gudnite!**

**Britt-Ok goodnight Love yu too!:)**

**Bianca-Diddo:)**

**The next dayyy...**

** Brick's POV**

**OOhh God my back! *sigh* I fell asleep on the damn couch again. The T.V. was off and a blanket on me. I guess It was probably Beth or time is It?..ohh 7:00am. I don't have to be at work til 9:00am. I better get up so I can get ready. I walked to the master bedroom(my room with a master bathroom) and saw sleeping wife,she looked so cute when she's sleeping. I smiled and gave her a kiss on her I took my shower,brushed my teeth combed my hair and got dressed. I wore my red dress shirt,black cackies(I think that's how you spell it) and my shoes. It was my turn to take Beth to school. Then I went into her room. Look at her so peacefully in her bed. It's ashamed that I have to wake her up..**

**"BEEEETHHHHH GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED TIME FOR SCHOOL!." I yelled loudly.**

**"God do you have to yell?" she growled**

**"Yepp,not hurry you got 45 minutes to get ready."**

**"Ok."**

**It took about 10minutes for her shower then 5 minutes to get dressed and she wore a red tang top jean mini skirt. MINI SKIRT? HELL NOO! and her black hightop converes.  
><strong> 

**"No way go change." I said**

**"Why?" she asked**

**"Cuz that skirt is way to short."**

**"Cmon Dad it's hot outside.."**

**"wear those that you got the other day."**

**"It won't match with my shirt."**

**"Well we're not leaving to you change into something decent."**

**"Finee.." Five minutes later she came wearing jean capris**

**"Much better,now let's go we don't wanna be late."**

**10 minutes later...**

**"Ok we're here,be good this I'm no gonna cover you again."**

**"Ok I will."**

**"Ok Love you kiddo."**

**"Love you too." I knew she was still ticked off about the skirt this morning.**

**meanwhile..**

**Bethany's POV**

**I was still mad about the skirt thing. It's like really hot outside. Mom would let me wear them.I might wear it when Dad is at work earlier sometimes. I saw Bianca and Brittany waiting for me by the flag was wearing a light blue summer dress with her white hoodie and her white flip was wearing Black shorts,her holister green shirt and her black vans.**

**"Hey guys." I said**

**"Heyy." Brittany replied**

**"Ughhh not so loud!" Bianca yelled**

**"Another hangover" I asked**

**"You know It." Brittany replied**

**"Yeah but It was worth it I won Ten bucks from tequella shots."**

**"Cool." I lied, it is not cool.**

**"Yepp,but it is not as bad as last time It might go away before lunch,hopefully."**

**"Yeah I hope it goes away too." Then the bell rang**

**"Well time for class see you guys at lunch,good luck on your hangover Bianca."**

**"Thanks see you at lunch."**

**Brittany's POV**

**I was walking on my way to first period,then I stopped at my locker to put my bag and took out a few stuff I need for my I closed my locker door I saw Brian's was wearing a Blue Aeropostle shirt,jeans and vans.**

**"Hey beautiful." he smiled**

**"Hey." I smiled back**

**"Enjoyed our date last night?" he asked**

**"Yeahh It was nice." I blushed**

**"It was,I can't wait for Saturday night."**

**"Me too."**

**"Should we get to class?" He asked**

**"yeahh." He pulled me closer to him and then he kissed me.**

**"A little something for me to get through class." he winked**

**"o-o-ok" I blushed again. Then he held my hand and walked to class. Does this mean that we're a couple?**

**Bianca's POV**

**My head was still hurting a little bit.*sigh* I am so tired right now. I wish I was back home in bed sleeping. I kinda feel like ditching class today. But I don't wanna do it alone though. I wonder If Blake would come with me. What! what am I saying he's my enemy I don't wanna ditch with him! But I kinda owe him cuz he lost the bet and Ten dollars.**

**"Hey Babe!" Blake said. He was wearing a green Tapout shirt,black jeans and black converes.**

**"What do you want?" I growled**

**"I want you to ditch class with me."**

**"Why should I?"**

**"Cuz I said so."**

**"You owe me anyway cuz I'm Ten dollars short now."**

**"Ok fine but only just because I wanna sleep for a while and get over this hangover."**

**"That's what I'm doing too,but I didn't wanna go alone though."**

**"Why?"**

**"Cuz It's boring and I would get lonely,besides no one else would cuz they are a bunch of pussies!." he yelled to make sure they would hear him**

**"Not so loud pleasse!"**

**"Oh sorry.."**

**Hey IM sorry I took so long guys. I was having trouble what to you for waiting so patiently. so R&R plz :))****  
><strong> 


	10. Help Plz!

**Hey guys sry i didnt upload another chapter yet. Im kinda struggiling about what should i write in the next chapter. So can guys help me to make this story a little more interseting? Thanks I would really appreciate that. If yu have anything just messege me or review plzz thnks guys!(:**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Beth's POV

Brrr! It's really cold in here. Now I'm glad Dad pointed about the skirt. I left my hoodie at home. Feels Like a Frozen Ice age in here! Then I felt warm hands covering my eyes

"Guess who?"

"Hmm,Brock?" I knew It was him

"Awwhh How'd you know?" all pouty. He was wearing a red and white shirt with jeans and white nikes

"Lucky guess." He saw me wrapping my arms and rubbing my arms to keep me warm "

"You cold?" He knew I was cuz I was rubbing my arms. He took out his Black jacket from his bag and and gave it to me

"Thanks." I smiled

"No problem." I smiled back

"Alright Class take your seats and we will get started." Mr. Rollinz said "That goes to you too Mr. Brock Johnson."(Yeahh I changed the Last )

"Yes sir.." While he wasn't looking and writing something on the board Brock Flicked him(The middle finger) I tried to hold my laugh but I accidently let it out a little

"Oh something amusing you Ms. Jojo?" asked Mr. Rollins

"No sir." I repled

"Ohh no there is something that Is making you giggle,would you like to share It with the rest of the class?"

"She said there Is nothing Amusing."

"I wasn't talking to you Mr. Johnson.."

"Why do you always get on to her on everything?"

"Keep talking and both of you are getting detention!"

"But he didn't do anything." I said

"Say something again Ms. Jojo.."

'you piss me off..' I said under my breathe

Brittany's POV

The teacher told us to write a poem of our favorite person. I was trying to think of my favorite person. So I picked a random person, Auntie Blossom. She's cool and smart. Yeah maybe I'll write about then I felt someone tapping my shoulder behind me. It was Brian handing me a note. I put it on my lap and quickly unfold it.

**Brian- hey(;**

**Britt-Hey :)**

**Brian- m bored**

**Britt- me to :/**

**Brian- What favorite personting about?**

**Britt- My Aunt..wbu?**

**Brian-I didnt come up with anything yet..m jus gunna choose a random person instead.**

**Britt- Yeahh that's what I did**

**Brian-Hey do you wanna eat outside with me at lunch?**

**Britt- sure I'd love too(:**

**Brian-Then It's a date 33**

Ouch! I just got a paper cut. I better go to the nurse.

"Excuse me Miss Montgomary can I go to the nurse and get a band aid?"

"Sure I'll write a pass."

"Thank you."

Brian's POV

"Miss Montgomary can I use the bathroom?"

"Yes take the bass." I wanted to try and catch up with Brittany before she went to the nurses office

"Brittany wait! hold on?"

"Huh? Brian. what are you doing in the Hallway?"

"I told the teacher I had to use the bathroom, let me see that cut I'll take care of it."

"How are you gonna-" I was cut off, he used one of his healing powers, it only took about several seconds.

"Thanks.." The cut was gone

"No problem,but hey I really need to use the bathroom sooo I'll be back in a minute, wait for me?"

"Haha Sure." I waited out side of the bathroom til he came out.

Blake's POV

"So how about we ditch second period since the first one is almost over?"

"How about no?" God it turns me on when she's stubborn

"Ohh Cmon Bianca! I know a place that is quiet so can rest your hangover, and I wanna catch a few Z's, or maybe we can talk or something..or maybe do other stuff If you know what I mean.."

"Ugh fine I guess, I am kinda tired though,bt don't even try doing anything slick, Got It?"

"Sure whatever you say."

"Ok then."

"Sweet, so the bell rings in fifteen minutes,so when the bell rings we go out the door and follow me ok?"

"Alright."

15 minutes later...

RRRRIIINNNGGG..

"Ok ready?"

"Yeahh."

We were on the way to the door pretending walking to the second period. We didn't see any teachers so we went out the door as fast as we could.

"Follow me." so flew up in the air, we flew like a couple miles school.

"It's right over there." We flew down to where we pointed. It was a hill with a big Oak tree with some shade.

"Wow It's nice and quiet out there.." Bianca said

"Yeahh It is, I used to come here to help me clear my mind or think."

"Ohh."

"Yeah so anyway like I said you can rest, chill or we can just talk."

"I think I'm gonna take a nap for a little bit..And Like I said, don't try anything slick!"

"I will do my best babe." *wink*

"Ughh." She leaned against the tree and drifted off to sleep. I sat next to her and started thinking. Several minutes later I stared at her. She looks so peacefully and beautifully.(Prob not a real but oh well).Her bangs started to hid her face. So I Gentley used my finger and moved her bangs behind her ear.*Yawn* I'm still tired from that party last night. Maybe I'll just catch a few Z's for a little while

One hour Later..

Bianca'a POV

I felt something warm and secure around me. It kinda felt pretty good. I opened my eyes slowly. WTF? I'm around in Blake's arm. ohh God! Wait? Is he drooling? I sat up and saw If he was or not. Yepp It was. I giggled a little and thought It was cute and gross at the same time. So I cover my hand with my sleeve jacket and whiped the drool off. I wonder how long I was out? I checked on my phone and saw it was..

"HOLY SHIT IT'S 10:35 WE SLEPT TO LONG!" I yelled. I accidently woke up Blake

"WHAT WHAT'S WRONG?" He yelled

"IT'S FREAKIN 10:35 AND WE WERE SUPPOSED BE BACK FOR 3RD PERIOD!"

"Ohh that's ok we can just go to 4th period instead."

"They have cameras,the only reason that they think that we are out because of PE, so now they can be wondering where we are and the principle is going to call my mother again and I might get suspended!"

"We'll make up a good excuse.."

"Oh really? how?"

"We can tell them that coach wanted us to clean the locker rooms or something."

"Ohh..you think they'll by it?"

"I'm sure thay will,besides theyr idiots." we both laughed a little

"Ok we still got about a half hour left? what do you wanna do?"

"How about we get some ice cream down at the townsville ice cream shop?"

"Sure I love ice cream."

"Me too."

So several minuutes we were at the ice cream line was a little long. So we had some time long as we eat the ice cream on the way back. Blake keeps poking my head which is really annoying me.

"Blake quit it, your starting to annoy me!"

"That's the point." He smirked

*Poke*

"Stop It!"

"I'm not kidding!"

*Poke*

"DAMNIT BLAKE I'M GONNA-" Oh not Its's Dad(He poked me that 3rd time)

BUSTED!

sryy for the error btw :/


End file.
